films_tv_shows_and_wildlifefandomcom-20200216-history
Home Sweet Rubble
Home Sweet Rubble is the thirty-third episode of the eight season and the three hundred and twenty-seventh episode of the series. In this episode, SpongeBob gets his pals to help him fix up his pineapple home, which is in need of repairs. Plot One morning, SpongeBob's pineapple home starts wilting. When SpongeBob wakes up, he's ready to give Gary breakfast, but when he sees his home's condition, he puts off feeding Gary until it's fixed. He boards up the sides, and is ready to feed Gary. However, the ceiling caves in, and he tries to keep it up. He stands under it and holds it up, calling for Patrick to help him. Patrick was dreaming that he was in an office, doing weird things on hs desk. The phone rings and Sandy is on the other line and tells him it's from SpongeBob. When the message is put through, Patrick hears SpongeBob calling for help. Then he wakes up and goes to the pineapple. Squidward comes over after hearing the ruckus and SpongeBob tells him he could use his help. Patrick grabs his arms and wraps him around the pineapple. Gary comes over with a can and meows, but SpongeBob doesn't listen to him. SpongeBob's arms are full, so he asks Patrick to call Sandy. However, Patrick is too stupid to understand how badly he needs her help, and instead has small talk with her. When she hears part of the wall fall, she realizes that something isn't right and goes to the pineapple. Mr. Krabs also comes over, asking what's going on, since SpongeBob is two hours late for work. They agree to help him, but Mr. Krabs will do it for one week of SpongeBob's wages per hour. They remodel the home as Gary continues to walk around with a can. Mr. Krabs remodels the home his way, as Sandy also remodels the home her way, both ignoring SpongeBob's protests. SpongeBob asks Gary, who was holding a can, if he ever feels like he's being ignored, and Gary assents. When the rebuilding is complete, SpongeBob isn't happy with the changes. He explores his new home and sees Gary is still hungry, so he takes a can from a shelf (being held by Squidward's hands). However, the weight of the can was the only thing keeping Squidward's hands in place, and the home collapses. Climbing out of the rubble, Squidward angrily chastises SpongeBob, but it's cut short by severe pain in his neck, so he goes home. SpongeBob, dejected, calls to have his home condemned. Gary presents SpongeBob with a can, and SpongeBob opens it. Out pops a pineapple, which lands on the rubble and is fully furnished inside. All this time, Gary was trying to show SpongeBob the can, which contained a fully furnished pineapple. SpongeBob opens the can, his house pops out, SpongeBob reads what the can says, "Newly Furnished Pineapple in a Can". SpongeBob then hugs Gary saying "You're the best!", then laughs happily. Characters *SpongeBob *Patrick *Mr. Krabs *Sandy Locations *SpongeBob's house *The Krusty Krab Notes *This is the fourth time SpongeBob's pineapple rots, or is rotting. The first was Patty Hype, the second was Sing a Song of Patrick, and the third was The Great Patty Caper. *This is the fourth episode to have a title card with a pineapple. The others were Home Sweet Pineapple, Squid's Visit, and Pineapple Fever. The pineapple on this episode looks the dullest. *In Patrick's dream, there were two pictures of him from Squidward's School for Grown-Ups. *'Running Gag: '''SpongeBob was about to feed Gary, but was distracted by something else. *The bathroom Sandy made resembles Atlantis from Atlantis SquarePantis. *This is the third episode to have a name based on "Home Sweet Home", after Home Sweet Pineapple and Bucket Sweet Bucket. Also, the three episodes involve fixing the "home". *This is the second time SpongeBob is used to clean a toilet. The first is in Model Sponge. *When SpongeBob said "Well, it isn't exactly ''home sweet pineapple, but I suppose it could be much worse.", he said the name of the episode. **Speaking of That Episode, The Plot in here is Similar to that Episode, as Something Happens to his Pineapple at the Beginning, And the Ending When SpongeBob's Pineapple Came Back After the Moment seemed Hopeless *Squidward woke up to a nice day, and then something happened to his house. In this case, SpongeBob's house fell on Squidward's. In Rule of Dumb, Patrick had Squidward's house excavated, and pushed "back". *Squidward mentioned The Big One from the episode SpongeBob SquarePants vs. The Big One when SpongeBob's rotting house smashes into Squidward's house. *All of the main characters appear in this episode with the exception of Plankton. *No one seemed to noticed that they built on top of Squidward, who was holding up SpongeBob's rotting pineapple. Errors *When Patrick stretches Squidward, his eyes were off centered to the right. *When repeated on Nickelodeon on March 24, 2014, when the gang discusses what pineapples need, the credits began at the bottom of the screen way too early, with the United Plankton logo missing. They started up a second time once again with only the Nickelodeon Productions logo playing after SpongeBob was used to clean the toilet. Then they played with all closing logos intact at the end of the episode which just happened to be immediately after the second credits. *When SpongeBob and Patrick are outside, the front door is open. The next shot has SpongeBob questioning the "support system." The shot after that shows Sandy walking up, and the door was closed. *When SpongeBob was struggling to hold the wet, falling roof, the water was blue, but at a moment it turned light-blue. Transcript *''pineapple starts to rot in the heat. SpongeBob wakes up, yawns, and stretches, climbs out of bed and feet sink into sand, walks up to bedroom window and opens it'' *'SpongeBob:' Ahh. What could go wrong on a beautiful day like this? twists and falls off, he walks into kitchen Gary, time for breakfast! for Snail Po on shelf, but the shelf falls The house must be settling. shelf hook into place Oh, that's better. shelf, including the piece of wall it was on, collapses I can fix this. I'll feed you when I'm done. out of the kitchen *'Gary:' SpongeBob Meow meow meow meow meow. *'SpongeBob:' a board into place Just a little handiman's know - how is all it takes, Gary! makes the wall fall off *'Gary:' food bowl Meow meow meow meow! *'SpongeBob:' Oh! Sorry, Gary. You want to eat, huh? Don't worry, I can fix both problems. nails into the wall to fix it up Ok, now that that's taken care of, time to feed Gary. back inside when house gets even more rotten and goes in the kitchen with a big mess then walks to the living room with another mess Oh no! This is worse than I thought! with 2 brooms 1 by 1 to hold the roof My door! to door with a chair to keep the door from falling **gasps** to window then takes off a television stick then puts it on the window to keep the window from falling AHHHHHHHH!! brooms break then SpongeBob runs to the roof and holds it and gets squished on the floor and gets back up and holds it with his head Patrick!!! Patrick!!! Patrick was snoring Patrick!!! dreams he's in an office silently, using a pencil and pendulum randomly. the phone beeps. *'Random Telephone Girl:' Mr. Star, I have a SpongeBob SquarePants on line 3! *'Patrick:' Put him through. *'SpongeBob:' Patrick! Patrick! Patrick Star! *'Patrick:' Hey, buddy! You really need to get this place cleaned up. *'Squidward:' It's The Big One! It's the end of the world! Invest in gold! Hoard your drinking wa... I should've known. to SpongeBob's house What's going on in here?! *'SpongeBob:' You're just in time to lend a hand, Squidward! *'Squidward:' Lend a hand? No! grabs Squidward and stretches him across the house *'SpongeBob:' Patrick, call Sandy! Tell her to get over here fast! *'Patrick:' Squidward's tentacles Say no more, buddy! *'SpongeBob:' Hurry, Patrick! I don't know how much longer I can hold this! calls Sandy *'Sandy:' Cheeks residence. *'Patrick:' Sandy, don't hang up! *'Sandy:' What do you want? *'Patrick:' Oh, nothing. I'm just hanging with the sponge. How about you? *'Sandy:' Oh, you know. A little of this, a little of that, A little vacuuming... *'Patrick:' chuckles Sounds like fun. I wish I was over there. SpongeBob's house is boring. There's nothing going on over here. crashing noise is heard from the wall falling in the background *'Sandy:' That sure don't sound like nothing. What's all the ruckus? *'Patrick:' Oh, SpongeBob's pineapple is rotting and falling apart all around us... we're doomed. *'Sandy:' I'll be right over! *'Patrick:' Oh take your time... *'SpongeBob:' Holding steady Patrick. But, who knows how long this support system will last? snaps Squidward's tentacle *Squidward: Ow. *'Sandy:' This place sure went to pot, quick. Knockity knock, SpongeBob. *'SpongeBob:' No, Sandy don't! We must never, ever knock. This pineapple could topple over the slightest gesture. to touch the house, but when it starts to rumble he quickly retreats his hand *'Mr. Krabs:' SpongeBob from behind SpongeBob, what are you doing here? You were supposed to be at work two hours ago! massive line of unserviced customers at the Krusty Krab is shown. *'Angry Customer 1:' Hello? Anybody here? Hello?! and face the other customers Do you guys know how to make a Krabby Patty? *'Angry Customer 2:' No, but I do know how to open a cash register! *'Mr. Krabs:' Your absence is costing me money! *'SpongeBob:' Mr. Krabs, I know. I'm sorry, but my hou... *'Mr. Krabs:' And, Squidward! I expect more from you. Well, actually, no... I don't. *'Sandy:' Well, I'm with you SpongeBob. And I've got the toolbox to prove it! *'Patrick:' I'm here because... wait a minute, why am I here? SpongeBob, I'm having another exit pencils crisis!! *'SpongeBob:' Not now, Patrick. And Squidward has done a great job holding it up. *'Squidward:' Against my will, I might add. *'SpongeBob:' So what do you say Mr. Krabs? Will you help? *'Mr. Krabs:' Well... I suppose I could join the cause. But, it'll have to be our standard deal. *'SpongeBob:' A week of my wages per hour? *'Mr. Krabs:' You got it kiddo! *'Sandy:' Well what are we waiting for? Let's get this restoration underway! SpongeBob an armful of wooden planks. She uses a very elaborate machine to hammer a nail into the house. Perfectly calibrated! hammer smashes her finger, and traps her finger OW!! to pull away, but the machine falls on top of her *'Mr. Krabs:' into a plank using a chisel and hammer, creating money-esque landscape. Not a bad bit of wooden starry if I do say so me-self. Time to put the finishing touches on her. 1 more time, and it falls to pieces *'Patrick:' a plank ''Hmm. Uh-huh. rams it into the decaying house'' *'SpongeBob:' Uuummmmmm... excuse me, everyone? Not to micro-manage or anything, but do any of you actually know how to build a pineapple?! *'Sandy:' Well of course we do silly. Firstly, every pineapple needs a solid foundation to keep it firmly in place... *'Mr. Krabs:' Not exactly, Miss Cheeks. A pineapple needs to be mobile, with a strong hull attached in case you need to skip town unexpectedly. *'Patrick:' Wrong! out the board he previously placed in the house A pineapple needs a sweet, but tangy flavor.'' the rotten pineapple piece dangling from the end'' *'SpongeBob:' Those are all very great ideas, but... *'Sandy:' But, arguing ain't gonna get this pineapple fixed. Good point! SpongeBob on the back Okay, fellas! From now on, we incorporate everyone's ideas. *'Patrick and Mr. Krabs:' Yea! *'SpongeBob:' Uh, that's not exactly what I had in mind, Sandy... run over by "junk" being pushed out by Sandy *'Sandy:' First thing you gotta do is clean out all this old junk. *'SpongeBob:' from pile Sandy, my furniture is perfectly fine. *'Mr. Krabs:' : Heads up! over SpongeBob with a grill Careful, boy. I thought I'd install a grill in your TV room for those nights where you have to bring work home with you. *'SpongeBob:' Yeah, but I like to watch TV in my TV room. *'Sandy:' Well, this ain't the TV room, anymore. This is your indoor garden. to water plants in the room *'SpongeBob:' But, the sofa goes there. *'Sandy:' Oh, I know. But, isn't this better? *'Gary:' Meoooowwww. *'SpongeBob:' Gary, do you ever feel like you are not being listened to? *'Gary:' Meow. *'SpongeBob:' Sandy, we need to talk. *'Sandy:' About these columns? Nice, huh? Gives the pineapple an intellectual flavor. *'SpongeBob:' Yeah, but I kind of liked my pineapple the way it was. I don't need all these fancy- splattered by paint *'Sandy:' Sorry, buddy. I-I can't understand you. You've got something in your mouth. *'Mr. Krabs:' the pineapple with a finishing trowel Ho ho, kiddo. Look out. Just applying some plaster stucco exterior here. *'SpongeBob:' some paint off his mouth I guess what I'm trying to say is there's nothing wrong with a pineapple that looks like a pineapple. *'Gary:' a can Meow. *'SpongeBob:' gasps Oh, no, Gary! I still haven't fed you. Let's take care of that right now, little bud- *'Patrick:' an oblong rock and leans it against the side of SpongeBob's house It's just not a house without a rock to sleep under. *'Sandy:' Well, what do you think, SpongeBob? *'SpongeBob:' It's, uh... *'Mr. Krabs:' Yes? *'SpongeBob:' It's, uh... *'Sandy:' Fantastic? *'SpongeBob:' It's, uh... *'Patrick:' I'm hungry. *'SpongeBob:' You all worked very hard. *'Mr. Krabs and Patrick:' Whoo-hoo! *'Sandy:' Yee-haw! *'Mr. Krabs:' And, since you're such a satisfied customer, I only charged you double. Sandy and Patrick all leave *'Sandy:' Good job, fellers! *'Mr. Krabs:' Good work, boy! *'Patrick:' I'm starving. [chuckles. Cut to SpongeBob and Gary going inside their new house]' *'SpongeBob:' Well, Gary. Here it is. Our new home. ''down in a sand chair Hmmm. This must be Patrick's contribution to the living room. Hey, vintage condiment jugs! Thank you, Mr. Krabs! down on the mustard dispenser, and dry mustard flies out and lands in SpongeBob's eyes in slow motion, burning them Yaaaaaa..aaaaaahhhh! in regular motion and runs into a futuristic bathroom Gary, where's the sink?! *'Gary:' Meow. *'SpongeBob:' his face off in a toilet, which flushes Gary, I don't think that was the sink. *'Gary:' Meow. *'SpongeBob:' sarcastically Thanks for the futuristic bathroom, Sandy. robot arm grabs SpongeBob and cleans the toilet with him like a real sponge *'Gary:' Meow. *'SpongeBob:' Well, this isn't exactly home sweet pineapple, but I suppose it could be much worse. We still a roof over our heads and food on the table. Hey, that reminds me! You still haven't eaten today, have you? Sorry, buddy. You must be famished. a can off a shelf that Squidward is holding in place *'Gary:' Meow. tentacles slip through the holes in the walls, and he unravels as the stucco falls off the house and everything begins falling apart *'Squidward:' Ah! I'm unraveling! pineapple collapses to dust If you ever, and I mean ever-- neck cracks Ow! My neck. I'm gonna be in the chiropractor's for a week. away *'SpongeBob:' Well, Gary. There's only one thing left to do: up the phone call and have this place condemned. the phone as Gary leaves to get something Hello, operator. City hall, please, Office of Broken Dreams. *'Gary:' with his food can Meow. *'SpongeBob:' Oh, Gary, I'm sorry. With all this house ruckus, I completely forgot to feed you. Here you go, buddy. the can, and a huge pineapple house flies out, landing on the pile of remains of SpongeBob's old house. SpongeBob reads what the can says "Furnished Pineapple in a Can." Oh, Gary! You are the best! and hugs Gary, ending the episode Gallery Category:Episodes Category:SpongeBob SquarePants episodes Category:2012 television episodes Category:Season 8 episodes Category:2010s television episodes